nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Loud
Lisa Marie Loud is the second-youngest of Lincoln's sisters in The Loud House. In spite of only being four years old, Lisa is the smartest of the eleven siblings, having already worked gotten a PhD and won the Nobel Prize. Speaking with a lateral lisp, Lisa spends her time invested in research, projects, and working on complex experiments, which often involve using her siblings as test subjects. Biography Before the beginning of the series, Lisa, despite her very young age, is a Junior Nobel Prize recipient. Though she is still in kindergarten, she is exceedingly smarter than the other kids her age, nonetheless, that she can move up at least six grades. Though the second-youngest of the Louds, Lisa is a child prodigy, so she's the smartest kid in the bunch. Because of this, she often tends to be egocentric, boorish, condescending, and sarcastic with other people. She speaks with a lateral lisp, and usually has a stoic frown, though she does smile from time to time. She is not as excited as her siblings, although sometimes she becomes in that state when something really good happens, like when she and the other sisters find out about Lincoln's romantic situation in "Heavy Meddle". She states this is because she does not partake in mundane human emotions. In "Study Muffin", she was also shown to have fallen for Hugh like all of her other sisters, and showed a more immature side to her, at one point having Hugh show off his six pack under the lie that she was teaching Lola human anatomy with him as an example. She also became somewhat irrational, claiming she would marry Hugh, and have children with him, despite the obvious age difference, and following him around like her other sisters. She also does not believe in superstition, fortune telling, blessings or curses as she is a realist and believes only in science as stated in "Raw Deal" and "Study Muffin". However, she believes in aliens, as she claimed in "Friend or Faux?". Nonetheless, she likes to be with her siblings and have fun with them, even if she doesn't express it. In many episodes, she can be seen working on strange experiments. In "Left in the Dark", she creates an Oreo shaped cookie called "Gloweos" with the infused DNA of a jellyfish, and if someone ate it, all of his/her body will glow. One of her favorite hobbies is resolving very difficult math problems. She also likes to study the poop and bathroom habits of her siblings, something they all find gross and annoying. As seen in "Overnight Success", Lisa not only likes to realize experiments with her siblings, but she also likes to realize them with people outside of her family. Though easily the most mature of her siblings, she can also be quite mischievous and sneaky. For the most part her pranks are hidden in unassuming objects; such as acne cream, sunscreen, mouthwash, etc, with results like turning skin blue, mild sunburns, and hot-pepper induced fever, respectively. Lisa is also completely willing to join in the madness caused by her siblings, whether it be disputes over money, the "sweet spot", or just playing along. This proves that while Lisa is a genius, she's still a kid and acts her age. Contrasting most of her family, Lisa is very honest and blunt about what is on her mind. Lisa's brutal honesty isn't so much out of a sense of morality, but because she doesn't want wasted brain space by making up a lie. This also makes her incapable of keeping a secret. Like Lincoln she's very individual in contrast to rest of the sisters as seen in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Lisa, like her polar opposite Leni, is ironically very scatterbrained. She can frequently forget crucial ingredients to her various experiments, which can lead to devastating, though hilarious, outcomes. She also frequently forgets to look up while reading while walking, much to her embarrassment, and tends to misplace her vials, test tubes, and chemicals. In "Party Down", Lisa appears to have a fun side. As she gets a sugar high from having too much chocolate from a chocolate fountain. This proves that Lisa isn't a complete no nonsense person and can loosen up and act her age. Episodes focusing on Lisa * "Snow Bored" * "Making the Grade" * "Friend or Faux?" * "The Mad Scientist" * "House of Lies" * "Geriantics" Gallery Lisa-about-web.jpg The Loud House Along Came a Sister 33 Lisa.png The Loud House Chore and Peace 8 Lisa.png The Loud House Chore and Peace 27 Lisa.png The Loud House Sound of Silence 46 Lincoln Lisa.png Lincoln_helping_Lisa.jpg Lisa knows.jpg Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-22-51-217.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG Loud family band.jpg Pan across the table 2.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Lincoln needs Lucy to smile.png Loud siblings practicing.png It is contaigous.png S.O.S Louds Blog Image.jpg The Card Counter.png|Lisa as the Card Counter Lisa Loud.jpg Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Lisa working on an experiment.jpg Lisa Poses.png Lisa Running.png Lisa Loud Winter Outfit.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Lisa with Gloves.png Angry Lisa.png Loud Christmas.jpg Beauty queens outnumbering Lisa and her gang.png Lisa and her gang outnumbering Lori and hers.png Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Periodic Table Rap.jpg T.R.O.F.Y..png|"I think you spelled that wrong, Lynn!" That genius girl with a cake on the wagon.PNG|"I'll just save this cake I baked for later." Lynn and Lana are wearing back braces and panting from an exhausting job.PNG Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Lisa on Earth Day 2019.jpg Booked by darrenrosario dcjoqpd.jpg How to skate by darrenrosario dcv0c47.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg lucky_baby_by_darrenrosario_dc64t79.jpg back_to_school_by_darrenrosario_dckvgbd.jpg Lisa Evil.png Lisa Vector.png Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg Look at the beaker.PNG Lisa's first name signature on Really Loud Music.PNG|Lisa's signature is seen at the left. Lisa_without_glasses.png|Lisa without her glasses. That genius girl eats her bread.PNG That genius girl still eats her bread.PNG Gen, gen, gen, gen, gen, gen, gen, gen... Genius is my word!.PNG punk_lisa_by_darrenrosario_dbnuv6j.png First day of summer 2019.jpg The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg Welcome-to-the-loud-house lisa.png Welcome-to-the-loud-house lisa2.png Lisa Pajamas.png The Loud House Sale 11.jpg 006.PNG Lancy.png That genius girl hugs to the white-haired boy.PNG Lisa in Game Off.jpeg Lisa crushed by gamebook.jpeg External links * * id:Lisa Loud Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Nerds Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters voiced by Lara Jill Miller Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Singing Characters